


Closer

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he's not used to being close to his men, it's unavoidable in most cases it's just – Gwaine is – well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the [Merlin frottage (and other porny stuff too) fest](http://wldcatsprstr-14.livejournal.com/86627.html). No plot was harmed in the making of this porn.  
> 

Gwaine pushes Arthur into a – a cupboard of all places. The guards footsteps pound down the hall, slowing when they realise there's no sign of the two men.

The only light comes from a small window set high above them, casting long shadows on the walls. At least they'll know when it's dark, Arthur thinks, and then they can make their escape.

Gwaine tilts his head to one side to listen, hair falling around his face to tickle Arthur's nose. Arthur jerks his head back but only succeeds in hitting the wall at his back. Gwaine rolls his eyes and cradles a hand around the back of Arthur's head, fingers searching out for any injury. His hand comes back without blood and Gwaine smirks and shrugs and Arthur can hear him think _Princess_ at him.

Arthur shifts, trying to get into a comfortable position, and becomes aware of just how close Gwaine is. Arthur can feel the heat of Gwaine through their clothes. Gwaine smells of sweat and mead, and his breath is warm and damp against Arthur's cheek. Gwaine's filling his entire world at the moment.

It's not that he's not used to being close to his men, it's unavoidable in most cases it's just – Gwaine is – well. Gwaine shifts this time and something hot and _hard_ shifts against Arthur's thigh. Arthur knows – just as every man does, that this is a natural part of fighting. He's also sure that the thrill of the fight is the only reason his own cock is a heavy weight in his britches, insistent against his thigh.

Arthur swallows hard and tries to pull back, the stone wall behind him almost bruising his arse. Gwaine is just looking at him, eyes intense and questioning. Arthur lets out a long breath and melts forward, just a little.

Gwaine raises his eyebrows and shifts to the left. His thigh brushes against Arthur's cock just a little, just a question. Gwaine's giving him a choice, Arthur realises; a way out, if he doesn't want to do anything.

Arthur answers by pushing his knee forward, spreading Gwaine's legs slightly. Gwaine smirks and presses Arthur back against the wall, fingers curling into Arthur's hips.

Arthur grunts at the first slide of Gwaine's thigh. A hand is placed over his mouth, palm rough against his lips. He glares at Gwaine who just grins at him.

“Don't want to get caught now, do we?” He breathes. “Not before we're finished, anyway.”

He barely sounds out of breath and that's just not good enough for Arthur. He grabs Gwaine's arse in both his hands and pulls him closer, grinding his hips. Gwaine lets out a shaky breath and grips Arthur closer. _More bruises_ , Arthur thinks giddly as the friction gets rougher, just the right side of painful.

Gwaine's hand shifts from his mouth to his shoulder, pushing almost painfully against Arthur now. Arthur lets his head fall back, panting at the ceiling. Gwaine buries his head into Arthur's neck, swearing under his breath. Arthur can feel his Gwaine's lip move against his neck and his cock jerks in response, making him squirm shamelessly.

He can feel his orgasm prickling down his spine, knows that he's close and he hasn't come in his britches since he was fourteen and _fuck fuck, that's it._

Arthur buries his hand into Gwaine's hair, pulling him up by it and slamming their lips together to smother the grunts and cries that he wants to make as his orgasm overwhelms him. Gwaine stiffens against him and Arthur can feel wet heat pooling against his thigh.

They prop each other up as they try to catch their breath. Arthur squirms as he feels his come drying on his skin.

Gwaine huffs and moves off as mush as he can. Arthur starts to rearrange himself best he can, grimacing. Gwaine chuckles softly.

“Next time we'll take our clothes off first.”  



End file.
